1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a vehicle display apparatus capable of stably detecting the position of an external object positioned in front of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus driven by a user in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle is a car.
A variety of research into a display apparatus for providing a variety of information to a user riding in a vehicle has been conducted.
Recently, with development of touch technology and three-dimensional (3D) technology, research into 3D interaction technology has been actively conducted.
3D interaction refers to technology of sensing Z-axis input in addition to sensing of X-axis and Y-axis input through an existing touch sensor. Efforts for implementing proximity touch or space recognition in a vehicle based on a camera or ultrasonic waves are being made.